


my heart belongs to you

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, SPN kink meme fill, Switching, alternate ending to season 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: However it happens, Dean and Cas end up together. Could be up in heaven or maybe Jack fixes it so Dean is alive again and Cas is human. Whatever you like, so long as everything is lovely and nothing hurts. And they end up together. Like really together and everyone knows it. They set up a cute little house and are living together, sleeping together. Having sex.Lots and lots of sex. Dean figures they have a lot of missed time to make up for.What surprises Cas even more than that he can have a relationship at all with Dean (he can have the thing he thought he could never have!), is how vanilla Dean is. Dean has kind of a reputation as a sexual connoisseur and is incredibly enthusiastic about sex so Cas assumed Dean would be into all things kinky. In truth, Dean likes the simple things. Hot and sweet and yes, very enthusiastic, but not at all kinky. Well, maybe there might be panties involved, but nothing spicier than that.Even so, it doesn’t take Cas long to realize that vanilla is the finest of the flavors, so to speak.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/170845.html?thread=48478045#t48478045
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :) Yes, there will be switching in this story. Might be a little more bottom!Dean scenes because that's the kind of writer I am but there will be bottom!Cas as well. I'll put up tags as the story progresses. Thank you for reading!

Castiel never understood why humans put so much emphasis on things like cleaning one’s clothes, taking a shower, brushing out one’s hair, taking the trash out, mowing the lawn, so on and so forth. The list was endless. Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, could poof the blood stains from his trenchcoat, didn’t need a car to get from point A to point B, could care less the way his vessel’s hair looked, didn’t need to take care of his body the way humans needed to because angels couldn’t even get sick. 

Of course, that was all before. 

Before he chose to give up his grace and became a human. 

Before he met a group of humans who would not just change the course of the whole world but his own future. 

Before he fell in love with the one human who he pulled out of the deepest depths of hell, whose very soul was so good and bright and left Castiel speechless and awe-struck.

Castiel couldn’t quite understand all the little quirks that made humans the way they were, but he had been learning. He learned that humans didn’t just clean their clothes because there were blood stains on it and it wouldn’t look quite fashionable to go out into public looking like you just murdered a bunch of people.

“It’s dirty. You wore that coat a week straight. Plus, doing the laundry is part of normal _human_ routine,” Dean told him one morning over a mug of coffee. He made sure to put the emphasis on the word human.

Not a week later, Castiel was watching from the porch as Dean mowed their little front yard. The sun was high and bright and Castiel was getting a little sweaty. Dean was too but he pushed on with a smile. Like he really loved this chore. Castiel couldn’t understand why. It was hot and awful out here and he was itching to go inside.

“Come on, Cas, it’s the domesticity of it,” Dean said once he was done. “Sure, it might not be real fun on days like this. You tend to get hot and sweaty and all you want to do is run back inside with a fan running and a cold beer in one hand and pop on the sports channel or whatever, but it’s normal, you know?”

And Castiel pondered on that bit for a while. At first, he didn’t understand what Dean meant. Dean tried to explain again what he meant a few days later. Castiel approached him as he was cleaning the Impala he fondly referred to as “Baby”. 

“Okay, Cas. Another lesson in Human 101,” Dean said, pausing in wiping over the windshield. He turned to face Castiel so that the ex angel could see that he was wearing a dark blue baseball cap and a white tee shirt and faded blue jeans. His clothes were wet from the bucket of water and soap he was using to clean the Impala but Dean hardly noticed as he continued, “I’m cleaning _Baby_ here even when I don’t have to.”

“Why?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “Why not? She’s gotta have regular maintenance, man. And I find the process of cleaning her relaxing.” 

And there it was. Castiel realized later that humans didn’t have to do some of these things on a regular basis. They did it because they wanted to. It gave them comfort and purpose, building a daily routine around the mundane, things that Castiel, the angel, wouldn’t care less about. 

But to humans like Dean Winchester, who gave up hunting, he still needed a purpose. He needed that routine to keep him grounded. “I’d rather not become a vegetable on the couch,” Dean reminded him with a roll of his eyes. Of course, Dean wouldn’t. He had been a sharp hunter before Jack took Chuck’s position and brought balance back to the universe. There were still monsters but less and Dean gave up that occupation to be with Castiel when he decided to trade in his grace for a human soul. Of course, there was no doubt in Castiel’s mind that Dean would still make a good hunter if he decided to go back. 

He was sharp, fast and smart. 

Traits that Castiel always considered to go hand in hand with Dean but the ex hunter never thought of himself as such. “Nah, come on, Cas...you know Sammy’s always been the smart one, not me. And I might have been a decent hunter before all this, but I’m pretty sure Jody could kick my ass now.”

Domestic life, Castiel realized, was not something that angels were ever prepared for. It was dull, and without Dean, Castiel would surely have slowly lost his mind. The mundane routine of waking up, grabbing a shower, eating breakfast, tending to chores, eating lunch, running errands, filling your time with other leisure activities or dwell in your thoughts, eat dinner, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Castiel remembered a time when he fell and became human. It wasn’t by choice that time. But he remembered how he wished for his wings back as he slowly tried to get used to his new human life.

He found that while there were ups and downs with living with Dean Winchester, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Waking up to “Heat of the Moment” blaring in his ears at eight in the morning one day and “Highway to Hell” another day was well worth enduring the initial annoyance and shock to see that grin that seemed to brighten Dean’s whole face, hearing his laughter fill the room at Castiel’s expense, his teasing words of, “Morning to you too, Sunshine,” as Castiel turned away and tried to bury his face into the large, soft pillows, grumbling about how Dean just liked to torture him first thing in the morning.

It was the little moments that Dean cared about. That he tried to teach Castiel to appreciate as well.

“No, you don’t hold it like that, Cas,” Dean sighed as he snatched the spatula from his hand. He was about to show Castiel how to hold it properly but something happened to the stove at that moment and there was a loud beeping sound and Dean whirled to face the pan, his face a mix of horror and shock. “Shit. Second thought, the cooking lesson will have to resume tomorrow, I think. Now, shoo! Get out of the kitchen so that I can try and salvage this.”

Things weren’t always perfect because life was far from perfect. But Castiel was coming to appreciate these moments. He loved the way Dean’s face brightened at the mention of popcorn and marathoning some old horror movies.

“We’re watching Godzilla. No buts, ands or ifs. Now move your ass to the couch and I’ll grab the popcorn.”

Or the way Dean would invite Sam over for game night and they would all get competitive, including Castiel.

“Who owns the space next to tax?” Sam asked, scowling.

“Is it the railroad space?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah.”

“I do,” Castiel said. He glanced over to Dean who let out a cackle as Sam huffed. Castiel extended a hand out and waited patiently for Sam to slap a fake hundred dollar bill into his hand. He shared a grin with the older, ex hunter. “This is fun.” It was the fifth time Sam landed on a space he owned.

“Sure is,” Dean said, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “Isn’t it, Sammy?”

“Shuddup,” Sam grumbled.

Weeks went on like this and Castiel was slowly getting into the rhythm of the domesticity of it all. Then one night, Dean dropped a bombshell. All casual like. The way he did with everything.

“So, Cas,” Dean said, around a mouthful of a monstrous sized taco. Castiel paused in his own eating to look at Dean. Dean chewed and swallowed the last remaining pieces of his taco, before looking Castiel in the eyes (green and brilliant and sparkling with something Castiel had yet to decipher), those pink, full lips quirked in a grin. “What do you think so far?”

“I’m sorry?” Castiel asked, wishing for clarity.

“Of the civilian lifestyle. The apple pie life. Our life,” Dean said.

“Oh.” Castiel tilted his head as he pondered the question. He liked it. He liked the simplicity of it. He liked being with Dean. Listening to him snore in the middle of the night. Waking up to his grumbling. Watching him shower as he brushed his teeth. Riding in the Impala to pick up house supplies. Listening to his rants about Sam coming over purely to annoy him. He liked everything, the good and the bad. 

“It’s good, Dean. I love being here, being with you,” he said truthfully. “I love waking up to you next to me. I love watching you sweat out in the sun as you fight the old lawn mower. I love taking out the trash and washing the dishes knowing we’re together, that we live in the same house and share the same food and bed. Even when I didn’t quite understand why we were supposed to do all these things.”

He looked back to see Dean staring at him. He couldn’t understand the expression on Dean’s face but there was a softness in his eyes that made him look years younger. The expression was gone before Castiel could blink, replaced by a wide grin as Dean leaned back. “Good,” he nodded. “Good, because I feel the same way. I love being here with you, Cas. You’re my brother and my best friend and the one person I would share this life with.” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “I know I don’t always tell you how I feel. I’m pretty bad at expressing myself, even when I want to.”

“You’re getting better though,” Castiel offered.

Dean laughed, the sound making Castiel’s chest tighten with the fluttering of butterflies. “God, Cas, love you so much, man.”

“And I you,” Castiel said, his mouth feeling dry.

They lingered in a comfortable silence for a moment. Then Dean straightened in his chair and reached out to grab his bottle of beer. He took a sip and Castiel blinked, having forgotten they had been eating dinner just a few minutes ago. “I’m so much better at showing than telling, wouldn’t you say?” Dean asked suddenly as he put the bottle gently back down on the table.

Castiel blinked again. He hadn’t been keeping track of the conversation, watching Dean as he licked his lips. “Uh, I’m sorry?”

Dean looked amused as he repeated, “I’m so much better at showing than telling, Cas.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “Don’t you think it’s about time we do something about our sex life? Or lack of one?”

Castiel nearly choked on his own spit. “What?”

“I mean don’t get me wrong. I love this thing we’ve got going. This routine. I meant every word I said. I love being with you. I love doing all the chores with you. I love ganging up on Sammy on game nights. I love having BBQ’s and inviting the neighbors. And I know you meant every word too. But don’t you think it’s been getting a little boring lately?” Dean asked, watching Castiel’s face carefully.

Castiel considered his words. He was right. Sometimes he found himself wishing he was an angel again, not because he didn’t love this life he had with Dean, but because it would be a break from the mundane. He was getting complacent and part of him feared that.

“It’d be the next natural step in our relationship,” Dean added. He smiled, almost shyly, “I’d been thinking about it a lot, you know.”

“What? The sex?” Castiel asked, already imagining Dean on his knees, his big green eyes staring up at Castiel with adoration. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “you fucking me into the mattress after sucking my cock like you’re starving for it, like it’s the only thing you’ve ever wanted.”

Castiel groaned. “Fuck, Dean. How come it took us until now to think about having sex?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, but we’re gonna fix it.”

“Yes. Yes, we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bottom!Castiel/Top!Dean, gentle Dean, praises, dirty talk, some self-esteem issues, lots of kissing, implied sex.
> 
> Hello. :) I haven't written bottom Cas in a long time, so it was a little hard. This story will have some self-esteem issues with both Dean and Cas and will be switching POVs, but for now enjoy some Castiel centered chapters! As you can probably already tell, the timeline for this is an alternate ending to the canon ending. Dean dies and Cas was resurrected but Jack is not quite as hands off as he claimed. He gave Cas the option to trade his grace for a human soul, thus making him completely human and granted Dean another chance at happiness on earth. They are also in an established relationship, since this is about a couple months after the ending happened. Sam is alive and I will have him with Eileen. Thank you again!

Dean was surprisingly slow, gentle, even romantic. It was the opposite of what Castiel expected from his best friend. He had known Dean for years now, had seen him die and revived him countless times. He’d seen the man bring back woman after woman, man after man, in between hunts, before they found the bunker, after, he wasn’t a virgin by a long shot. He liked sex, liked it a lot, and even though Castiel was still trying to understand his enthusiasm for the activity, he never imagined his friend to be like this, to be gentle and loving, to be smiling softly down at him with brilliant green eyes like Castiel was a rare, beloved treasure instead of the washed-up, used ex-angel, who failed over and over. 

He always imagined his time with Dean to be rough and wild. He always envisioned that Dean was that kind of person. He liked having sex, it didn’t matter with who or what, it didn’t matter where, it didn’t matter if it when, with Castiel sleeping in another motel room or another bed. Dean was insatiable, his hands groping and touching, his mouth ravaging and pleasing.

This was not how he imagined it at all.

“You’re thinking too much,” Dean said, his voice much too soft, his eyes kind, his lips turned in a crooked smile.

“This isn’t how I thought this would go,” Castiel blurted out without thinking. He could feel his eyes go wide as Dean’s eyebrow rose and he sat up. Part of Castiel wanted to bring Dean back down so they were touching again. But he didn’t and Dean was still straddling his thighs as he looked down at him. He had that look on his face that said, “ _Go on_.” And Castiel knew he’d have no choice but to explain now. He sighed. “I don’t know. I thought maybe you’d be...what’s that word?” His mind drew a blank and it made him frustrated. He’d heard Dean use it multiple times when he was watching videos on his computer. He huffed when Dean continued to remain silent. He was going to let Castiel flounder it seemed. “You’ve had sex before,” he tried, and Dean nodded slowly, trying to understand. “A lot. It’s just, with the frequency in which you’ve had sex in the past, I supposed I just assumed…it’d be more like the videos you’ve watched,” he finished lamely.

He could feel his face heat up as he quickly looked down, suddenly embarrassed to be having this conversation. Dean was going to laugh, or he was going to think Castiel was absurd. Yes, Castiel wasn’t quite a virgin, but he’d never felt this way about anyone before. When it came to Meg, the kiss had been fiery and passionate but as quickly as it had come, it had gone just the same way. After that, the excitement over the prospect of feeling something for the demon had all but gone away. It was the taboo of it, he thought. He didn’t like Meg because of Meg. He didn’t want to kiss her or have sex with her because of her snarky personality, but because of what she was and what he had been. A demon and an angel. There was a dangerous rush to it. 

It was different with Dean. Yes there was a taboo there as well. An angel and a human. But Dean was more than just a human. He was more than a human whom Castiel first saved and remade whole. They became brothers fighting a war together, and then friends who would go to great lengths to protect, and then somewhere along the way...Castiel had fallen for Dean.

“Hey,” Dean said. His voice was gentle. Castiel couldn’t see his face but he didn’t have to know that Dean was looking at him with adoration, the expression that always seemed to melt into Castiel’s heart. Long, gentle fingers tipped Castiel’s chin so that he was looking at his best friend. He was right. Dean was smiling at him. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Cas,” he told him. “I’m not gonna laugh at you for wanting to know why I’m not breaking out the handcuffs or something.” 

Oh god. He tried to turn his head but Dean leaned forward until their foreheads were just barely touching. “Seriously, Cas. It’s a genuine question, right? Truth is, I might like to watch some kinky ass porn from time to time, but that’s not how I am in bed. We don’t need shit like handcuffs or ball gags to have really good sex. If you’ll let me, I can show you,” he said. He licked his lips. “Do you want that, Cas? Would you like me to show you?”

Yeah. He did want that. He wanted anything Dean would give him. He nodded, a moan escaping from him as Dean leaned forward to kiss gently down his neck. “I’ve been waiting for such a long time for this, Cas,” he said in between kisses. “You have no fucking idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off you.”

Castiel found himself gasping as Dean sucked a bruise into his skin. He wanted to say that he knew how Dean felt because it was the same for him. He’d loved Dean for such a long time but thought he could never have this. That they could not have this.

“Dean,” he moaned, feeling Dean’s breathy chuckle on his bare skin. He shivered despite the warmth in the room.

Dean sat back up, his eyes dark. “You’re wearing too much, Angel,” he murmured, leaning forward again to help Castiel out of his tee. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Castiel said, feeling his cheeks heat again. Dean grinned at him before gently pushing him down on the bed. He tried to reach up to touch Dean but in one graceful movement, Dean had pinned both of his wrists above his head. Castiel couldn’t help but squirm a little under the heat of Dean’s gaze. Dean, beautiful and passionate, fiery and defiant, his soul the brightest thing Castiel ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on...his Dean was looking at him like he made the moon and stars. His hand, gentle and soft on his cheek, brushing a stray hair from his eyes.

“You’re mine,” Dean breathed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “You’re mine and you’re always going to be mine, right, Cas?”

“Yes, yes, Dean,” Castiel said, leaning up to the touch. Please. Please, give me more, Dean, he thought desperately. Let me touch you. Let me taste you.

As if hearing that, Dean chuckled, and captured his lips into a hard kiss. It was nothing like what Castiel imagined. His lips were soft and the kiss was deep and passionate but nowhere near as wild and rough as he expected. They broke for air after a minute and Castiel found himself gasping. “Dean,” he tried.

Dean just looked at him, his grin widening, “That was good, right?” He licked his lips, and Castiel found himself following the movement. “Tell me that was good.”

“That was good, Dean,” Castiel repeated. “You are good.”

Dean’s grin turned more genuine, his cheeks flushing at the praise, “Cas, you sap.” He dove back down to trail kisses down Castiel’s bare chest, causing him to gasp. His hand came down to brush lightly against Castiel’s nipple. He moaned. “Love the way you make all these sounds for me,” he murmured into his skin.

Castiel found himself gasping louder as Dean’s teeth grazed his nipple. “Oh, Dean!”

That only encouraged him as he licked a long stripe over the sensitive flesh, hand fingers trailing further down along his stomach, into the waistline of his jeans and boxers, palming Castiel’s half hard cock through the thin fabric. Castiel groaned as Dean continued to slowly torment him, “Yeah, keep moaning my name, Angel.”

“Dean,” Castiel said again as Dean gave him a gentle squeeze. “Dean, please.”

“Can you feel this?” Dean murmured, pressing against him so that Castiel could feel Dean’s aching erection through their clothes. He nodded, tossing his head back as the pleasure of friction coursed through his body like an undercurrent. Dean was grinding their erections together, harder and faster, and Castiel felt like he was going to explode under the intensity of it. “This is what you do to me,” Dean said between pants. “Every morning when I wake up next to you. Every afternoon when we’re doing the house-chores. I don’t need to tie you up or blindfold you or gag you to realize how beautiful you are, how much you mean to me. You’re gorgeous, Cas. Always have been.” He started to tug Castiel’s pants down, and Castiel moaned, spreading his legs to make it easier. “I want you. You want me. Right? You want this, don’t you? Please say yes.”

“Yes, yes, please, Dean,” Castiel said without hesitation. 

That was all Dean needed before he pulled Castiel’s pants and boxers down until they were pooling around in his ankles. “I’m gonna make this so good for you,” he said before going to grab the lube from the nightstand. He came back to stand between Castiel’s spread legs and unzipped his jeans before pulling his already hard cock out. “Gonna make this unforgettable.”

“You ready, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes. God, yes,” Castiel moaned.

Dean squeezed a little lube out, “Gonna put a finger in now. Get you ready for me. Don’t wanna hurt you.” He rubbed a finger around the rim. Castiel gasped. “It’s gonna feel a little cold.” That was all the warning Castiel got before Dean was pushing inside, gently.

“This good still?” Dean asked as he pumped his finger in and out. Castiel was groaning at the sensation. It hurt a little and it was cold, like Dean said, but the feeling only lasted a moment before it felt good. He tried to nod, feeling his eyes roll up in pleasure. “I’m gonna add a second finger now,” Dean whispered, his breath hot on his skin. Soon enough another finger joined the first but it felt good. So, so good. This was Dean he was feeling inside him. This was Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean.

“Dean,” he gasped.

He could feel Dean’s grin as he leaned back down, kissing his collarbone, his teeth lightly grazing on his sensitive skin, giving him more pleasure. “Yeah, Angel,” Dean whispered back, fingering him lazily. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Castiel couldn’t even form the words. He could feel Dean chuckle and finally pull his fingers out. “Gonna make you feel even better now.”

He collapsed fully on the bed as Dean climbed off him to lube up his dick. Then he was pressing into Castiel again, not fingers this time. Bigger and blunt and, “Relax for me, would you, Angel?”

Castiel tried as Dean slowly slid in. He heard Dean groan quietly, “You feel so good, Cas.” Castiel moaned as he slid all the way in, before pulling back out. He thrust in and out a couple more times, slowly picking up pace. “You like this?” he heard Dean ask. “You like this even better when I-” A sudden burst of pleasure coursed through Castiel’s body, sending him shuddering. “Yeah, found the spot, didn’t I, Angel?”

“What is that?” Castiel gasped out as Dean hit the spot again.

“That,” Dean said as he pulled out only to slam back in, “is your prostate.” Castiel moaned as Dean kept hitting it over and over. He could feel his cock leaking over his stomach. Dean must have noticed it too because his hand grabbed Castiel’s cock and he couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden warmth surrounding it. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean was panting. He pumped his cock in and out at the same time with his hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock and he was sure he was on the precipice of his own climax. “Oh god, Cas, you feel so good. I’m gonna…” With one powerful thrust, Dean gasped and spilled his load into him, just as Castiel spilled all over Dean’s warm hand. Dean gave out a groan before collapsing on top of him. “Good, right?”

Castiel didn’t have the energy to even speak. But yeah, that was good. In Dean’s own words, _it was awesome_.

An hour later had the two stretched out on the bed, both staring up at the ceiling. Castiel had his head resting against Dean’s bare chest, Dean absently stroking his hair. It was soothing, comforting, and Castiel found himself oddly tired, his eyes drooping.

“It was good,” Castiel said in the silence, not even thinking. “The sex, I mean.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah?”

He yawned and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good. I’m glad. I feel the same way,” Dean said. “Now go to sleep, you dork.”

“Okay. Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”


End file.
